Aullando a la luna
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Porque hacer enojar a tu esposa es malo, pero si tu esposa es Takagui Tokio ¡Cuidado! Puedes terminar aullando a la luna. ONESHOT.


**AULLANDO A LA LUNA**

**AUTORA SESSHA JAZMIN**

Caminaba despacio por la calle, no había apuro, tarde o temprano llegaría a su casa.

Seguramente Tokio ya estaba dormida y supuso que Eiji y Oki estarían en su séptimo sueño, así que con sigilo entraría a la casa y como quien no quiere la cosa se acostaría al lado de Tokio y ella no se daría cuenta de cuan tarde era. Sonrió de un lado mientras el cigarrillo se consumía lentamente en sus labios.

El día no pudo haber sido más satisfactorio, por fin habían atrapado al Tenken Soujiro Seta ¿O fue él quien se dejó atrapar? ¡Bah! Lo importante era que ahora estaba bien encerradito, ya mañana se encargaría el mismo de persuadirlo de **trabajar para él**, estaba seguro que el risueño jovencito sería mejor que su **asistonto** Cabeza de Escoba.

La ironía era que lo hubieran atrapado en el aniversario de la muerte de Shishio…

Detuvo su paso en medio de la calle solitaria.

Aniversario…

Como en cámara lenta el cigarrillo se le cayó de los labios directo al piso.

Si alguien lo veía se extrañaría que estuviera tan pálido como un muerto.

Es que estaba muerto.

-¡Mierda!-susurró.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-¡Mierda!- repitió.

Se imaginaba la cara de furia de Tokio…

-¡Mierd…!

Había olvidado completamente que cumplían seis años de casados…

**FLASHBACK, LA MAÑANA DE ESE MISMO DÍA**

-Buenos día Tokio- Saludó como siempre a su esposa.

-Buenos días Hajime-respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

El se puso el uniforme y ajustó su espada al cinturón.

-¿No se te olvida algo Hajime?- preguntó Tokio entrecerrando sus esmeraldas.

Saito la miró un rato pensativo.

-Sí, claro, de la gorra.- buscó la gorra de policía y se despidió de su esposa dándole un beso en la frente y se fue a trabajar.

La sonrisa se había borrado de los labios de Tokio…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hajime Saito, Capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi, el Lobo Solitario, Jefe delegado de la Comisaría Central de Kioto, Inspector de la policía, un Sobreviviente del Bakumatsu…él aguerrido Bushi…ahora tenía **"algo"** de miedo.

No de las guerras.

No de los enemigos.

Sino…

De la ira de Takagui Tokio.

De la ira de su esposa…

Era a eso a lo que se refería Tokio en la mañana, a su aniversario de bodas.

-¡Mierda!- repitió apretando los dientes.

Sintió que sus pies se volvían pesados y sus pasos más lentos…

_Sus pies conspiraban para no llegar a casa._

Pero llegó...

Procurando ser más sigiloso que un ninja en la noche abrió el portón de su casa, no había peligro allí.

_Se deslizaba más silencioso que las hojas que se mecían en el suelo por el viento otoñal._

Descorrió la puerta. Tampoco había peligro. Infló sus pulmones intentando suspirar de alivio cuando una tétrica voz de mujer lo hizo pegar un salto.

-Hajime Saito, siéntate capitán

La lámpara se encendió y Tokio estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, sus ojos estaban tan furibundos como los de el Fukuchou Hijikata cuando Okita le robó el libro de haikus.

Algo le decía a Saito que debía obedecer sin chistar…

-He dicho que te sientes, Capitán- confirmado, esa noche Tokio daba tanto miedo como el Fukuchou.

Hajime se sentó y Tokio se levantó de su silla y daba vueltas alrededor de él como un lobo hambriento. Usualmente era él quien hacía eso cuando iba a interrogar a un indeseable, disfrutando del aura de miedo del desdichado, ahora los papeles se habían invertido…y no era nada divertido…

Tokio dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de su esposo y lo miró a los ojos, sus esmeraldas se volvieron dos rendijas.

-Bien, bien, dígame capitán ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de tan especial fecha?- dijo en un aterrador susurro.

-Ehhh…

-Vaya, el Gran miburo Hajime Saito, siempre tan mordaz y valiente tiene miedo de responder a la pregunta de su esposa, la pregunta de una mujer.- se mofó Tokio.

_Pero Tokio no era cualquier mujer…_

-Tenía mucho trabajo en la comisaría, por fin hemos atrapado al Tenken Soujiro y… lo olvidé.

**Error…error.**

-Estúpido miburo- volvió a susurrar Tokio.- sabes lo importante que es esta fecha para mí…y a ti…se te olvida- sus ojos despedían llamas. Como tal error es inaceptable, **te mereces un castigo severo.**

Hajime temió que el alma de Hijikata que parecía poseerla en ese momento lo obligara a cometer seppuku.

Pero lo que pasó después lo sorprendió.

La expresión de Tokio cambió de furibunda a una tranquila, es sus ojos ardían deseo, ya no mas ira. Se sentó en el regazo de su esposo y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó tan apasionadamente como pudo. Hajime le correspondió y cuando cierta parte de su anatomía masculina también lo hizo, Tokio se levantó y se paró ante él con las manos en las caderas.

-Era Tu regalo Hajime- sonrió con sorna-, ahora viene tu castigo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al jardín, y allí sonriendo como siempre, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡Oye Tokio! ¿Qué demonios haces?- gruñó Saito entre intrigado y sorprendido.

-Te estoy castigando queridito- contestó Tokio desde el otro lado de la puerta.- esta noche dormirás afuera por haberte olvidado de algo **tan** importante. Ja nee Miburo-San.

-¡Mierda!- repitió por enésima vez en la noche el lobo mientas buscaba un lugar adecuado en donde dormir. Arriba, la luna parecía burlarse de él. Suspiró molesto.

_Porque hacer enojar a tu esposa es malo…pero si tu esposa es Takagui Tokio ¡Cuidado! Puedes terminar aullando a la luna._

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** debería estar corrigiendo los HORRORES de tipeo de mis otros trabajos, pero aquí me tienen, incursionando el en humor (Vaya, la "Señorita Drama" en el humor), en un trabajo anterior metí a Vegeta en una situación embarazosa y cómica…ahora le tocó a Saito ja ja ja.

La inspiración me vino cuando mi hermano mayor llegó a casa del trabajo lo mas fresco y nos pusimos a ver Elfen Lied juntos, de pronto se quedó de piedra, yo pensé que el gore lo asustó XD pero no ¡Había olvidado el aniversario de novios! Ya se imaginan a mi pobre Onii-San después con lo inflamable que es mi cuñis =D

Ja ja…que les guste y es una promesa ¡Corregiré mis errores de tipeo!

**MARTES, 05 DE MARZO DEL 2013.**


End file.
